


Like Home

by kikikryslee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sappy Ending, The Absolute Sappiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: Louis: just a heads up, i’m bored. So… if I went through some of the boxes you haven't unpacked yet, would you break up with me?Harry: only if you don’t help me find a place to put the stuff you take outWell OK, then. Louis liked that answer.---Or, the one where Louis is alone in Harry's new apartment while Harry's at work. He passes the time by going through some of Harry's unpacked boxes and falls a little more in love with each thing he finds.





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Cut it real close to the deadline, lol, but I did it! I was lucky and got the prompt I really wanted, which was from the teacup moodboard: 
> 
> Louis and Harry are newly dating, and Louis just spent the night at Harry’s house for the first time. Harry had to run out quickly in the morning to open up his shop incredibly early, but assured Louis that he should take his time getting up (and he could stick around if he wanted – you know, no pressure, but like – he wouldn’t mind one bit). Once Louis hears the door click shut, he gets up and heads to the kitchen for some tea, seeing a mug (of course with a floral print) already sitting there, with a perfect pink flower next to it. And Louis ends up sticking around until Harry gets home.
> 
> I remember rambling in the tags when this moodboard got posted, so I was really excited to write this fic. Thank you [Sam](http://just-end-it.tumblr.com/) for being a quick beta with it. I'm sorry I killed you with my ridiculously fluffy ending. 
> 
> And I think that's it? I hope you enjoy!

When Louis opened his eyes, the room he was in was still dark. Very dark. He turned over and looked out the window and… yup. It was dark outside.

He reached over to his bedside table, trying to find his phone so he could figure out what time it was, and was confused when he didn’t find anything. And then he remembered: he wasn’t at his apartment. He’d slept over Harry’s last night, so instead, he felt around under his pillow and found his cell phone sitting there.

He checked the time, squinting at the brightness of the screen, and wanted to cry when he saw it was 4:45. In the morning.

“What the fuck?” he whispered.

Just then, he heard the sound of a shower turning off. Louis figured the sound of the water had been what had woken him up.

Now it was coming back to him. He and Harry had gotten back from their date last night, had sex - fucking fantastic sex, by the way - and cuddled in Harry’s bed as they drifted off.

Harry had said Louis could stay over, but he would have to get up early to go to work for a few hours. Of course, in his half-awake daze, Louis had said that was fine, since he hadn’t felt like getting up and going home.

Right now, though, in this moment, it wasn’t fine.

Louis closed his eyes again, but found himself squinting again a moment later when the bedroom door opened. The light in the hallway was on and Louis watched as Harry walked slowly into the room, trying to be quiet.

He just had a towel around his waist, Louis noticed, as he went to his dresser to take out clothes. He ruffled around in the drawers for a minute, pulling out a pair of khakis, a green polo shirt and a pair of briefs.

When he turned around, he saw Louis watching him.

“Hey,” he whispered.

Louis smiled. “Hi.”

“Did I wake you up? I tried to be quiet.”

“It’s OK,” Louis said, letting out a big yawn. “At least I get to see you before you go to work.”

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of Louis’ side.

“So, I don’t know what you’re doing today, but if you want, you could stay here. I’m working a short day today, so I should actually be done around 11. If you want to, of course.”

“Yeah? You would be OK with that?”

“Yeah. I really would,” Harry told him with a soft smile.

“Well, in that case… I think that would work for me, too.”

“OK.” Harry leaned down, catching Louis’ lips in a soft kiss. “I have to finish getting ready for work, so why don’t you get some sleep and I’ll see you in a little while?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Harry kissed him one more time before getting off the bed.

And Louis must’ve been more tired than he thought, because he quickly fell back to sleep, his eyes unable to stay open even as Harry dropped his towel.

\---

About a half hour later, Harry left his apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him. He’d just moved in about a month ago, wanting to be closer to the flower shop he managed, the same one his grandmother had managed for the last forty-two years before finally retiring late last year and leaving it in Harry’s care.

Harry loved his job. He enjoyed helping people find the perfect arrangement to express their feelings toward other people, whether for a date, a holiday or ‘just because.’ His hours were also pretty flexible. Sure, his start time was very early in the morning and he usually worked longer than he was scheduled to, but that was by choice. He enjoyed overseeing everything and making sure all of the tasks got started correctly and would be finished correctly before leaving for the day.

Liam, Harry’s delivery guy, called him a control freak. Harry liked to say he was dedicated and hard-working.

Once he got to the shop, he unlocked the back door and let himself in. He turned on a few lights before reaching his office.

He also liked coming in early, when he could be alone and savor the quiet of the shop before it opened and the rushing in and out of customers and employees began.

Time also passed quickly at this hour. He was sitting in his office, whistling to himself and printing out the online orders that had been placed since last night, and before he knew it, he heard someone walk in the back door.

He checked the time. It was 6:15, which meant it could only be-

“Good morning, Niall,” Harry called out.

“Morning, H.” Niall came into his office and leaned against the open door. “What am I working on today?”

Harry tilted his head toward the printer. “Orders are coming through now.”

Niall nodded, staring at Harry as he started whistling again. “You seem chipper this morning.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s a great day.”

“Why?”

“It’s a Saturday. It’s supposed to be really nice out today. People are buying flowers. Business is good. What’s not to like?”

“Yeah that’s a great list, man, but what else?” Niall asked.

Harry sighed. “Louis slept over last night.”

“Oh! That makes more sense. For the first time, right?”

“Yup.”

“Wait, is he still there?”

Harry nodded.

“Well shit, what are you doing here?” Niall wondered. “Go home. I can handle this.”

Harry shook his head at Niall, who’d been out all week with a stomach bug. “It’s your first day back. I didn’t want to do that to you when you’re probably still not completely back to normal.”

Niall thought about it. “OK, fine. I guess I do appreciate that. When are you done today?”

“Eleven.”

“Then you’re leaving right at 11,” Niall said, knowing Harry’s tendency to stay late. “10:59 if I can help it.”

Harry laughed. “For once, I actually might not fight you on that.”

“Damn straight you won’t. Now I’m gonna go wash my hands and grab my gloves and then I can start in on some of these.”

“Thanks, Ni!” Harry called after he left the room.

Niall started working at the shop almost a year ago and had been the last person Harry’s grandmother had hired.

At this point, Harry considered Niall a good friend, more than just an employee.

It’s times like these when he remembered why.

—-

Because Louis was a teacher, the phrase ‘sleeping in’ now meant something much different than it had when he was in college.

Before, it had meant 2 in the afternoon. Now, it was more like 7:30.

Just before 8, Louis finally rolled out of Harry’s bed, stretching his arms above his head and smiling at that familiar sting in his backside.

Louis really hoped they could continue with last night’s activities when Harry got home.

He opened the bedroom door and made his way down the hallway to the kitchen.

On the counter, he saw a pretty teacup with a pink rose on it and a box of Yorkshire tea - his favorite - waiting for him. Next to it was a Post-It that said, _‘For you. Make yourself at home. - H’_

Louis smiled and made himself the tea.

Once it was finished, he sat down on Harry’s couch and relaxed.

It was a quiet neighborhood, so there wasn’t much noise beside random cars passing by and sounds coming from other apartments in the building as other people began their day.

He thought about turning on the television, but nixed that idea, choosing instead to look at the bookcase next to the sofa.

Harry had a bunch of what Louis assumed to be his favorite books there - the _Harry Potter_ series, of course, _Animal Farm, Lord of the Flies_ and  _The Time-Traveler’s Wife_ , to name a few _._ Then there were a few mystery novels and some John Green novels.

On the bottom shelf, though, something caught his eye. He reached down and grabbed the edge of a black book that was slightly sticking out.

He snorted loudly when he saw what it was.

“Oh, babe.” Louis shook his head as he stared at the first _Twilight_ book. He still remembered when the series became really popular. His sisters had gone crazy reading them, loving Edward and thinking he was the perfect boyfriend. Louis had thought he was a certified, grade-A stalker.

He was going to have to make fun of Harry for this when he got home.

Louis put the book on the coffee table and sat back on the couch.

And then he had an idea.

Harry had moved in to this apartment pretty recently, and with work going well down at the flower shop, Louis knew he hadn’t had as much time to properly unpack as he would’ve liked. Harry had confessed that before, and reminded Louis of that when they’d walked past the second bedroom last night, admitting that there were still a bunch of boxes in there with a lot of random extra things.

Who knew what treasure he’d find in there?

And, well… Harry _did_ say to make himself at home, and what better way to do that then to look around and see what else was in the apartment?

‘Knowing your surroundings’ and all that.

He finished his tea and took the cup into the kitchen, placing it in the sink. Then he went to the second bedroom.

When he opened the door, he found at least 10 boxes, most of them still taped up. On the sides were written things like ‘Kitchen’ and ‘Bathroom,’ which seemed pretty boring. But then there were also ‘School,’ ‘Clothes,’ and ‘Random.’

Louis would’ve been lying if he said the three of those didn’t seem the most interesting.

He went to grab a box, but then felt guilty about it. So he went back to Harry’s room and grabbed his phone, which was still on the bed. He texted Harry, hoping he had a free moment to answer.

**_Louis: just a heads up, i’m bored. So… if I went through some of your boxes in your extra room, would you break up with me?_ **

Louis walked back to the second bedroom as he waited for the answer. The boxes were calling his name.

Luckily for him, he got a response right away.

**_Harry: only if you don’t help me find a place to put the stuff you take out_ **

Well OK, then. Louis liked that answer.

Since the ‘School’ box was on top, he decided to start there. He pulled it off the stack of boxes it was sitting on and put it down on the floor. Then he sat down next to it.

It was already open, so that made his job easier. He looked inside and saw a few different things. The first was a pack of papers. He pulled the paper clip off and read the one right on top.

“Perfect Attendance,” Louis said. Then he shook his head. “Nerd.”

Louis had never had perfect attendance. With a whole gaggle of younger siblings, he found it incredibly easy to convince his distracted mom that he had a fever while she was chasing his sisters around just trying to get them dressed.

He never stayed home too much to raise suspicions, but a well-timed stomach bug on the same day as a major test every now and then didn’t hurt.

He looked through a few more certificates, all of which were from high school, until he got to a photograph. Harry was standing back to back with a girl. They both had their arms crossed in front of them and were smiling at the camera.

There was no other context to the photo, so Louis turned the photo around. On the back of it, read ‘Senior Superlative - Most Likely to Brighten Your Day.’

“That’s pretty damn cute,” Louis said. Because of course Harry would win that award in high school.

He continued looking through the box, ignoring report cards, since those were lame, and seeing some stories Harry had written. He set them aside, uninterested in them for now, until he got to the bottom of the box, where there was an essay glued to construction paper. It was also laminated, so Louis assumed it was important.

“When I Grow Up,” Louis read out loud. The writing was very childlike, so Louis guessed it was something Harry had written when he was still in elementary school. He continued to read it.

 

_When I grow up, I want to be a florist, just like my grandmother. Every day, my grandmother goes to work with a smile on her face and comes back the same way. She loves helping people and finding the flowers that she says are just right for them. She makes really pretty bouquets, too. (She taught me how to spell that word.)_

_My grandmother has all of the happiness in the world. She loves flowers and gets to talk about them with others. She loves her friends and they love her. She loves our family and is the one that everyone wants to see first when we spend holidays together. And she loves me. I love her, too. She’s my favorite person. If I could be as happy as my grandmother, then I would be the happiest person in the world!_

 

And, OK, Louis didn’t know why he was tearing up, but there was just something so endearing about a young Harry wanting to be like his grandmother because she seemed to have it all.

Still smiling to himself, Louis grabbed his phone and texted Harry. Then he tackled another box.

\---

**_Louis: miss you_ **

Harry smiled at his phone.

**_Harry: miss you too. You keeping busy?_ **

**_Louis: yeah. Just read an adorable essay by this even more adorable guy_ **

**_Harry: yeah? What was it about?_ **

**_Louis: how much he loves his grandma and wants to be a florist_ **

Harry tried not to groan. He still remembered the day his mom told him that she had that essay laminated, as if it was written by some notable author or something. He’d written it in like, the third grade, for God’s sake.

His phone went off again, and Harry looked down to read it.

**_Louis: proud of you_ **

“Ooh, texting the boyfriend, I see.”

Harry looked up and saw Liam leaning on the doorframe to Harry’s office.

“Maybe,” Harry said.

“Louis stayed over last night,” Niall said, walking by. “And he’s still there.”

Liam’s eyes widened. “So why are you here? Go home!”

“I’m not going home,” Harry told him. “There are orders that need to be done and Niall just got back from having a stomach bug. I only have a few hours left anyway.”

Liam shook his head. “You work too much.”

“And you don’t seem to work enough. Don’t you have deliveries to make?”

“Aye-aye, captain!” Liam quickly raised his hand to his head and saluted Harry before marching off.

Harry just shook his head. He texted Louis back a kissy-face emoji before deciding to get done some work of his own.

\---

After finishing with the ‘School’ Box, Louis decided to move on to the ‘Clothes’ Box.

Inside, he didn’t find much, mostly sweats and T-shirts. He pulled the first sweatshirt off the top and unfolded it.

“Oh, this is cool,” Louis said.

It was a sweatshirt from Harry’s school trip his senior year of high school. Louis was going to assume they went to Disney World, just like every other high school in the state.

On the front, in the spot right over the heart, was Harry’s name. Right under it, it said ‘Smith High School Senior Class of 2008.’

Then Louis turned it over so he could look at the back, and instantly loved what he saw. It was an illustration of about a dozen popular Disney characters, including Snow White, Mufasa, Aladdin and of course, Mickey Mouse. Behind the characters was Cinderella’s castle, with the word ‘Smith’ written in one of the flags.

Louis guessed that one of Harry’s classmates at the time had drawn the design and then it had been printed on the sweatshirts. He ran his fingers over the drawing, feeling the softness of the cotton. It felt warm and Louis just so happened to feel a little chilly. He pulled the hoodie on over his T-shirt, suddenly feeling much more comfortable.

He continued going through the box, finding some T-shirts from the musicals Harry had participated in during high school, and a pair of sweatpants that had Harry’s high school logo on one leg.

Louis raised an eyebrow at that. Harry sure loved his high school. And while Louis hadn’t _hated_ high school, he certainly couldn’t wait to leave, either.

There was just one more hoodie left in the box. It was white and on the front were letters that had been ironed on. It read ‘Cape May 2009’ and the neon words were peeling off. Louis guessed Harry was keeping the sweatshirt for some sort of sentimental value at this point. There wasn’t any other reason Louis could see for keeping it.

Now that the box was empty, Louis picked one more. It was just labeled ‘Random,’ so this could possibly be the best box yet.

On top was a plain black beanie. There was also a Power Rangers [ wallet ](http://www.bluemaize.net/im/wallets/power-rangers-wallet-2.jpg) clearly from Harry’s childhood. At least, he hoped it was.

When he reached back into the box, his hand hit something hard. It was wrapped in brown paper and looked kind of lumpy. Louis didn’t know what the hell it would be, so of course he picked it up next.

He unwrapped the paper and out fell a bronze trophy. He flipped it over and saw that the main part of the trophy was a soccer ball with a cleated foot kicking it. There were stars everywhere, too. It didn’t have Harry’s name on it, but on the base was engraved ‘Township Tigers 1997,’ and…

“Oh, my God,” Louis said, quickly understanding what this was. And it was hilarious. “You have a participation trophy!”

Louis threw his head back and started laughing. The idea of a young Harry, poor clumsy Harry, running around on a soccer field, probably tripping over himself and shooting the ball into the wrong goal was too much for Louis to handle. He put the trophy on the floor and wiped the tears from his eyes. Oh, he couldn’t wait to tease Harry for this later.

“Oh, babe,” Louis said once he finally calmed down. “Soccer is not your forte.”

The box just had a few more odd things in it, like a bunch of Sharpies, a page of St. Patrick’s Day stickers and a small pocket planner from 2014. Out of curiosity, Louis flipped through the pages of the book, and, as he should’ve known, there wasn’t a single thing written in it.

“Babe, you’re a hoarder.”

Next, Louis found two VHS tapes in a blue cardboard sleeve. Yes. VHS tapes. In 2018.

“Is this what I think it is?” He flipped over the package that the two tapes were in, and, sure enough, he was right.

“Why do you have [_Titanic_](https://d2ydh70d4b5xgv.cloudfront.net/images/5/4/titanic-james-cameron-original-2-vol-vhs-tape-new-original-dicaprio-kate-winslet-7c54b87b992e6ba4efe69837926e5902.jpg) on VHS?” Louis started laughing again at the things Harry collected. “You’re such a sap. At least get it on DVD.”

He started to put the tapes down on the floor, but then he frowned, really confused about something. To no one in particular, he asked, “Do you even have a VCR?”

\---

“What the fuck?” Harry whispered, looking at his phone. Why was Louis asking about a VCR?

He texted Louis back that, no, he no longer had a VCR. It was 2018.

Harry only had a half hour until he could leave, and now that he was so close, he was actually starting to count the minutes.

He’d been texting Louis on and off all day, enjoying Louis’ reactions to finding things in the boxes in his apartment.

His favorite had been the picture he’d received of his _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_ T-shirt with the simple caption of ‘Really?’

Just then, he heard someone come in the shop. It was a teenage boy. He probably couldn’t have been more than seventeen and he looked a bit overwhelmed at the flower selection.

“Hi, how can I help you?” Harry asked, walking over to him.

“Um, hi,” the boy said. “Um, I um, have a date tonight and I really want to get flowers for her.”

“OK.” He stepped away from the counter so Niall could ring up the other customer in the store. “Tell me about her.”

“Um… Well, she’s really pretty. And she’s funny. She actually made the librarian laugh the other day during Study Hall and the librarian never laughs. She’s kind of evil.”

Harry nodded. “So she’s pretty and funny. What else?”

“Well, I’m the new kid at school and she was always really nice to me,” the boy continued. “I mean, people aren’t like, _mean_ to me, but it was tough making friends. And she showed me where everything was and what teachers were cool and she introduced me to her friends. And she always makes fun of me, but like, just joking. And, she just, I don’t know, made this town feel like home.”

Harry could feel the smile spreading across his face. What this boy was saying and the soft way he was saying it reminded him a lot of what he had with Louis.

Louis always made fun of Harry’s little quirks, too, but in a teasing way. The two of them had met in a bar six months ago and it was Louis who had shown Harry where the bathroom was and helped him find his friends when Harry couldn’t locate them on his own.

And, OK, it wasn’t exactly the same thing, but it was close enough.

“What’s her favorite color?” Harry asked.

“Um, she likes purple.”

“OK.”

“I should just buy roses, right?” the boy asked. “I mean, that’s what everybody gets.”

“Right. Everybody gets roses. So you won’t. At least, not just roses.”

Harry started walking around to different displays in the shop.

“Now, I can start you off with a single pink rose, if you’d like.” He grabbed one pink rose from the display before moving on. “How do you feel about [ ranunculus](https://kubrick.kubeprod.hearstapps.com/wdy.h-cdn.co/assets/18/02/1515698459-ranunculus.jpg?crop=1.0xw:1xh;center,top&resize=980:*)?”

“Uhh… Bless you?”

Harry grinned. “That’s what I thought. Give her a few of these and you’ll let her know that you’re dazzled by her. And then, we can add some [ blue violets](https://img.brainjet.com/filter:scale/slides/7/3/3/0/5/0/733050011/3247d6a7fccc3763453ff0adbcab47ab45980386.jpeg?mw=615), because they represent affection. Also, I really like the appearance.”

“Yeah, I like those,” the boy said. “You think that’s enough?”

In total, Harry only grabbed six flowers. He just nodded.

“When it comes to flowers, especially for a first date, less is more. You don’t want to overwhelm her.”

“Yeah.” The boy nodded. “Yeah, I don’t want to look like a stalker creep.”

 _That’s one way to think about it_ , Harry thought to himself. 

He tied the flowers up with a simple white ribbon before wrapping them in plastic.

He rung up the boy, charging him less than he should’ve, and sent him on his way, smiling to himself and even more excited for his date.

“You’re a sap,” Niall said.

“I am,” Harry agreed. “I’m also leaving for the day.”

“Really? It’s only 10:49.”

“Yeah. Perrie will be here in a few minutes, so I’m not that worried. You can handle it here, right?”

“Sure can, boss. Go get your man.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but still hustled. He couldn’t wait to get back to Louis.

\---

Louis stood up from the floor. He was already wearing Harry’s sweatshirt and had put the copy of _Twilight_ on the coffee table, so now he wanted to bring the trophy and Titanic VHS tapes out to the living room so he could find a place to put them.

Harry _had_ said he’d want help deciding where everything should go.

As he stood, he stretched his arms out, feeling stiff from sitting on the floor for just a bit too long. He moved a little too quickly, though, because one of his hands hit a small box still sitting on top of the pile of boxes still left to go through.

“Shit,” Louis said.

The box he’d knocked over was full of pictures, too, so he quickly knelt down to pick everything up.

As he picked the pictures up and returned them to the box, he realized they were mostly candids. There were Polaroids taken at a party of some sort. Louis recognized Harry’s friends Niall and Johnny in a few of them, and Liam and Jade in some others. Also in the box were were some [pictures](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/08/19/article-2396941-1B5C82C9000005DC-666_634x797.jpg) of Harry and his stepdad Robin. They were in tuxes, so Louis wondered if they were at a wedding. And then he got to the next [two](http://i.huffpost.com/gen/1169219/thumbs/o-HARRY-STYLES-570.jpg?6) [pictures](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/08/19/article-2396941-1B5C82C5000005DC-566_634x818.jpg), and Louis smiled as he realized this was from Harry’s mom and stepdad’s wedding.

They all looked wonderful. Then he saw the next picture and burst out laughing. Harry and Gemma were making ridiculous faces at the camera, Harry blowing out his cheeks and making his eyes cross, and Gemma pushing her nose up and baring her teeth. Meanwhile, their mom and stepdad were laughing in the background.

“Absolute nerd,” Louis said about Harry. And his sister, too.

In the picture, Harry and Gemma sat at a table in front of a window. Through the window, Louis could see a beach with soft-looking sand and a clear blue, late-afternoon sky.

And then he realized: the sweatshirt, the one with the letters peeling off it. He remembered Harry mentioning going to Cape May for the wedding years ago, and how the weather had made his curly hair an absolute nightmare to deal with. That explained why Harry would still be keeping a sweatshirt almost ten years old with letters peeling off.

“Sap,” Louis said.

He added the wedding photos to the pile of things he wanted to bring to the living room, though. He checked the time and hurried up, wanting to put these things out and maybe go back for more. Harry would be arriving very soon.

—-

When Harry got home that day, he definitely wasn’t expecting anything to be different in his apartment. If anything, he figured Louis would take a bunch of his stuff out and leave it on the floor in the second bedroom. But he had very much _not_ done that.

 _Titanic_ was playing on the television, goofy pictures from his mom’s wedding were hanging near the window, his participation trophy from soccer in second grade sat proudly on his bookshelf and his old, beat-up copy of _Twilight_ was on the coffee table.

And Louis was… nowhere to be seen.

“Lou?” Harry called out. “Babe, are you here?”

He took a few steps further into the apartment, locking the door behind him. Then he heard someone coming down the hallway.

Harry smiled when Louis came into view and his smile grew even wider when he saw what Louis was wearing.

“Is that my sweatshirt from my senior year class trip?” he asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Oh, this old thing?” Louis joked. He got to the end of the hallway and turned on the spot, letting Harry see him from every angle.

“I forgot I even brought that with me. I thought it was still at my mom’s house.”

“Well it’s here. And it’s really comfy.”

“You know,” Harry said, taking a step closer to Louis. “I stopped wearing that hoodie because it didn’t fit me anymore. It was too small. And yet it fits you perfectly.”

Louis shrugged, letting himself get backed up toward the wall.

“What can I say?” he asked once he didn’t have anywhere else to go. Harry rested one arm against the wall to the right of Louis’ head and leaned in just a bit. “It’s perfect for me.”

“It really is. I like you wearing my clothes.”

Louis smiled. “Good. Because I’m definitely keeping this one.”

Harry leaned in and kissed Louis softly on the lips.

“I really want to show you everything I took out,” Louis said as they separated. “Starting with _Titanic._ Since you don’t have a VCR, I had to make do with Netflix. And-”

Harry leaned in again, kissing Louis and stopping him from continuing.

“You can show me everything later,” Harry promised. “But first, I know you said you want to keep this hoodie, but can I just take it off you? Just for a little bit?”

Louis smiled. “I think that would be OK.”

“Good.”

Harry knelt down and grabbed Louis around the backs of his thighs. Then he stood up, picking Louis up as he went.

Louis’ laughter rung in his ears and he was sure he would never hear a better sound.

“Welcome home,” Louis whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

And with Louis in his arms, Harry absolutely agreed: he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!  
> <3


End file.
